


(Through this) Years

by RenTDankworth



Series: Strawberry and Coffee and Talks (KRTK week 2k16) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day #1, Ficlet, KuroTsuki Week 2016, KuroTsuki week (and a half), KuroTsuki week (and a half) 2k16, M/M, age au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los años pasan uno a uno, lentamente. Y junto a ellos, pequeños momentos que conforman la vida y que nos recordarán lo maravilloso que es vivir, aunque los tiempos no sean los mejores. [KuroTsuki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Through this) Years

**「** **S** tr _a_ wb _e_ rr _y_ _a_ nd **C** _o_ ff _ee_ _a_ nd **T** _a_ lks **」**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_I.-  (Through this) Years_ **

**_._ **

**_—Age—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

El tiempo es una de esas cosas que no se pueden controlar en lo absoluto. Es implacable, siempre sigue su curso, aunque las cosas no vayan bien.

Los años pasan uno a uno, lentamente. Y junto a ellos, pequeños momentos que conforman la vida y que nos recordarán lo maravilloso que es vivir, aunque los tiempos no sean los mejores.

Nacer, crecer, morir.

El ciclo que toda vida sigue, y al que nadie está exento.

.

Tsukishima ha visto y vivido muchos momentos a lo largo de sus 24 años. Y en algún punto de su vida, se cruzó con un ser de cabellos rebeldes de un negro tan profundo como la noche.

(Kuroo era su nombre).

Se conocieron cuando Kei tenía 15 y Kuroo 17 en un partido de práctica entre sus equipos. Tsukishima pensó que Tetsurō era un completo idiota, pero sabía lo que hacía.

Poco después, cuando el equipo de voleibol de Karasuno fue invitado a Tokio a entrenar pudo corroborar que sí, Kuroo era un idiota (pero no todo el tiempo).

El contacto fue más constante a partir de ese suceso. Kuroo había logrado sacarle su número y su correo para mandarle mensajes o llamar cuando quisiera.

(El peor error de su vida).

Tetsurō era de esas personas empeñadas en mandar mensajes para joderle la existencia a los demás.

Aunque tampoco era tan malo.

(Le agradaba tener más vida social fuera de su hermano mayor o Yamaguchi).

.

Los años pasaron.

Kuroo estudió Química en una Universidad cercana a Nekoma [1]. Tsukishima se mudó a Tokio poco después de terminar el Instituto.

Kei había estudiado Informática.

Un día se encontró con ese tipo con personalidad asquerosa en el metro.

Kuroo le dijo que le gustaba.

Kei nunca supo qué decir en ese momento.

La comunicación que se había visto entrecortada por los horribles horarios que ambos debían cumplir en clases, volvió.

.

Más tiempo pasó.

Kuroo se graduó de la Facultad de Química de su universidad siendo parte del cuadro de honor.

Kei se vio arrastrado a ir a la ceremonia por Bokuto.

Ese día, Tetsurō le pidió formalmente ser su pareja.

Tsukishima aceptó, aunque no recuerda sus palabras, pues Tetsurō se rio por aquello.

Después de haber llegado muy lejos en el Torneo Nacional en su primer año de Instituto, podría decirse que ese era el segundo día más feliz de su vida.

Aunque estaba un poco equivocado en eso.

.

Un par de años más tarde, y cuando fue momento de que Tsukishima se graduara como todo un Ingeniero en Informática, Kuroo le pidió que se fuera a vivir con él.

Entre la alegría de haber sido reconocido como uno de los mejores estudiantes de su facultad, y el dar un paso tan importante en su vida, sobre todo en su relación con ese idiota, terminó aceptando.

Kei no recuerda muy bien que pasó ese día, pues Hinata le había arrastrado a reunirse con sus amistades de Karasuno a beber.

(Tsukishima nunca había sido muy bueno para tolerar el alcohol).

Lo único que de lo que su mente tiene constancia es de haber llegado a su piso siendo arrastrado por alguien con un agradable aroma a café impregnado en la piel, y haber sido besado tiernamente en la frente.

Poco después se enteraría de que tuvieron que llamar a Tetsurō para la titánica tarea de cargar con Kei, porque a pesar de que no era muy pesado, ni siquiera entre Kageyama y Yamaguchi podían con sus casi 1.95 metros.

(No era su culpa haber crecido demasiado).

.

Pero es a sus 24 años que Kei puede decir que ha visto de todo en su vida.

Buenos momentos como su llegada al departamento que comparte con Kuroo; malos momentos como haber descubierto las mentiras de su hermano mayor.

Porque a través de estos años es que ha forjado su vida, una al lado de un ser con cabellos rebeldes y ojos ambarinos que parecen poder observar su alma en ocasiones.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] De acuerdo con la información que se puede encontrar de Kuroo en internet, se dice que prefiere ir a una universidad que quede cerca de su casa, supongo que Nekoma no debe estar muy lejos de dónde vive.
> 
> Lo de los 1.95 metros en Tsukishima es porque parece no querer dejar de crecer, y tengo la (leve) esperanza de que su estatura al final de su adolescencia llegue a ser de entre 193 - 195 cm.


End file.
